Tsunderella
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: The King and Queen are out on who-knows-how-long vacation.The first Prince rebelled and ran away,leaving the second Prince to rule the kingdom.There's a lot of things to do before he can tend the kingdom's business and all.One of it is finding the not-so-mysterious owner of the glass slipper and return said slipper to the owner...maybe.Various pairings.Mainly D18.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**INFO:  
**

**TITLE:** Tsunderella

**PAIRINGS/COUPLE:** Mainly DinoxHibari (D18) but there's other pairings as well

**A/N:**I'm taking a break from writing angst. X3 This is my first attempt in writing a shonen-ai and fairytale-like fic...and a KHR one. This one is based on Cinderella, thus the title, but the story is a spin-off of said title. XD Mind you that I'm not really familiar with fairytales and stuff since my childhood is more into forever-alone-at-home-with-only-television thing. I don't read much fairytales as well. Lol. XD English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

**TSUNDERELLA**

_Part One: The Great Kingdom of Cavallone; History, King, Queen and the Two Princes_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there's a kingdom called Cavallone. The kingdom of Cavallone is a kingdom where its people live happy and prosper under the reign of the wise and handsome king, Cavallone 1st, or the great King Cavallone Primo; the name given by His loyal subjects and people that worshipped him for his kindness. As a token of their gratitude to their King, each family living in the kingdom kept a horse as a pet (since His Majesty got a tattoo of a Bucking Horse on his left arm and said icon is on the kingdom's flag as well) and horses were used as their main transportation even though cars, a faster medium of moving around existed. It is an unspoken, well-known rule that a harsh punishment awaits those who dare to harm horses in the kingdom.

Now, Queen Alaude is a stunning, beautiful and gorgeous wife of King Cavallone Primo. It is said that His Majesty and the Queen's history started back when the King is on the run for a lot of crime he committed (though this fact is highly under debate since no one believe that a fine King such as His Majesty will ever committed one) met the Queen and the Queen arrested him for the Queen is a leader of another kingdom's intelligent bureau. His Majesty falls in love at first sight and started flirting; trying to court the Queen ever since that fateful meeting. The King had proposed exactly 247 times, all which ended with His Majesty's hand getting cuffed or, in some-very-rare occasions, both His Majesty and the Queen ended up in His Majesty's royal chamber; a hand-mark is visible on the King's cheek. Getting very tired and annoyed by the persistent demeanour in wanting to marry him, the Queen finally agrees to marry the King but, however, with one condition. No one ever knows what said condition was but being a wise King and all, surely King Cavallone Primo managed to fulfilled it no matter how hard, ridiculous and expensive the condition was since His Majesty, after all, managed to make the Queen His.

Several years after King Cavallone Primo and Queen Alaude's marriage-thanks to the cooperation and technology of Vongola Kingdom (a friend and ally of Cavallone Kingdom)-a beautiful blonde-haired prince were born. The prince was named TYL Dino. Another blonde-haired prince was born 10 years after that using the same method that gave birth to TYL Dino. The younger prince was called Dino. Both princes grew up to be fine young men, although Prince Dino turned out to be a clumsier prince compare to Prince TYL Dino; he can't pass a day without tripping onto the floor face first on his own feet and falling down the stairs when none of the Cavallone Household is available within the area where he was in.

One day, all of a sudden, King Cavallone Primo announced that His Majesty is going for a vacation with his Queen because he wanted to see if his princes are capable in ruling the kingdom during his absence. He called his children for a meeting in his chamber.

"My dear princes," Cavallone Primo started. "I'm going somewhere with your mother-I'm not telling you our destination-so the kingdom rest in your hand while we're gone," he continued as he packed more clothes into his travelling bags. "Can I trust the kingdom to be fine in your hands?"

Prince TYL Dino shrugged. "You just wanted to go enjoy yourself with Mother, right?"

The King glared at the first-born prince. "That's because you won't leave your mother alone, you mother-complex prince," he said to him.

"I'm actually helping Mother. You're the one who can't seem to leave Mother alone for a day. You're too hor-"

"Waaaaa!" Prince Dino quickly cuts in his older brother's words. "O-of course, Father. We will make sure that nothing bad befalls the kingdom.

King Cavallone Primo nodded. "Good," he simply said and picked up his bags. "I'll see you both, my precious children, later. And TYL Dino," he glared at Prince TYL Dino again. "Don't bother using the satellite or the GPS to look for us and whatnot. Even if you know where we're at, you'll never find us," he smirked.

"I won't try then, Father," Prince TYL Dino replied with the same smirk.

Queen Alaude approached his two sons after the King leave the room with the travelling bags; grinning and laughing in a perverted way along the hallway. "Will both of you be okay?" he expressed his concern to his two princes.

Prince TYL Dino's face softens and he smiled a sincere smile. "Of course we will, Mother. You be careful when you're with Father."

Queen Alaude let out a-rare-smile. "Though your father is indeed a dolt, you're still too harsh on him, TYL Dino," he caressed his first son's cheek. "But it's okay. You will understand later when you found your special someone."

"I sure hope so, Mother. Or else I can't understand why Father is so hor-"

"Waaaaa!" Prince Dino cuts in-with the same fashion-his older brother's words again and the Queen and Prince TYL Dino's eyebrows furrowed as they stared at him. "F-father is waiting, Mother. Both of you, um, have fun..."

"Very well," Queen Alaude nodded. He kissed his sons' forehead-he had to tip-toed kissing TYL Dino's for he is taller than him-before smiling his rare smile again. "If you come across any trouble, seek Romario's help. He will guide you and tell you what to do. He is one trusted and dependable advisor so you can rest assure and follow his advice," the Queen gave a final advice to the two princes. "I'll see you two later," he added and started to leave the chamber, carrying nothing on his hand for his spouse already carried his bag along with the King's.

The two princes stared at their mother's figure until he's gone and started to leave the King and Queen chamber; making their way to the nearest window outside said chamber. They looked down outside the window and saw their mother smacking the head of the Cavallone Kingdom's king when the King tried to hug and kiss him in front of the kingdom's Royal Advisor Romario and other Cavallone Household.

"I wonder if Mother will be okay," Prince TYL Dino commented as both King and Queen entered the black limousine. "I hope Mother brought his cuffs along with him in his coat's pocket."

"You're saying that as if Father will hurt Mother, Brother," Prince Dino replied as the limousine speed away and gone from their sight.

"You just don't know how many times Father had s-"

"Waaaaa!" Dino cuts in his older brother's words for the third time, covering his ears with both hands. "I don't need to hear that kind of info, thank you very much," he continued with a blushing face.

TYL Dino frowned at his younger brother. "You have a lot more to learn, dear brother," he smirked, patted his head and leave the younger prince dumbfounded on his standing spot.

Prince Dino recovered moments later. He ran to his older brother, trying to catch up with him. "And what would tha-Ahhhh!" he tried to balance himself but failed and fall down the stairs; his older brother chuckled at his falling figure and walked away; didn't bother to do anything to help the younger prince.

**. TO BE CONTINUED .**

* * *

**A/N:**The one-shot fic is now a multiple chapter story because it is way too long for a one-shot, I think. XD Even though this is shonen-ai, there'll be no MPreg. Queen (lol) Alaude didn't give birth or anything. Assume that the Cavallone and Vongola family cooperate in creating something that can create a child and stuffs and that's how the princes exist. (n.n) The same method apply to any pairings that have a child together, except said pairing is not MxM. Lol. 8D Oh. And there's a reason why I make TYL!Dino a little cold. XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**INFO:  
**

**TITLE:** Tsunderella

**PAIRINGS/COUPLE:** Mainly DinoxHibari (D18) but there's other pairings as well

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you enjoy it. It's been so long since I last read the manga (the last chapter is where Mukuro had his first fight with Hibari... OTL) and I never watch the anime (well, fanmade clips-made using episodes of the anime-in YouTube are an exception though... XD). I've read some info of the characters in the series but since this one's a humor/parody fic, be prepare for the characters to be full of OOCness. Lol. 8D

* * *

**TSUNDERELLA**

_Part Two: Vongola, Namimori and (in name only) Tsunderella (along with his not-so-stepbrothers)_

* * *

King Giotto breathed a contented sigh. He was having his usual morning tea in his garden of roses; one of his pride for the yard of Vongola Castle. His first son had been very good in taking care of said garden, despite being busy with his schedule as a king-in-training. The sun shone upon the newly-watered red roses, making the dripping fresh water looked like countless little crystals plastered on the petals of the roses; shining, sparkling in the sun's bright light.

The King of Vongola Kingdom's been enjoying such a routine for quite some times now; quietly sipping on his tea in this garden, enjoying the scenery around him and listened closely to the songs the hummingbirds sang to him. However, much to His Majesty's chagrin, he can no longer enjoy such luxury for his mornings were no longer as peaceful as it was before ever since 'he' arrived last week.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii-!" a loud shriek, followed by a loud sound of something was crashed shocked the King, making him dropped the cup in his hand onto the table.

King Giotto stared at his favourite now-broken cup, the spilled tea and the now-spoiled-with-tea G's handmade cookies next to it. He sighed. "Why can't the two of them be nice to each other?" the King said to no one. "Oh, wait. Tsuna is nice to 'him'. Why can't 'he' be as such to Tsuna?"

The King's cell phone rang all of a sudden and His Majesty picked it up right after the second ring. "What is it this time?" he asked the other person on the line. "Again?" the King sighed. "I'll be there. In the mean time, make sure that 'he' didn't kill him," he said and ended the call.

King Giotto turned to stare at the items on the table and sighed for the third time before he rose, leaving the messy table behind and headed straight to the castle.

- ooo -

_- Inside a sleeping chamber of Vongola Castle –_

"Hi-Hibari-san," the brunette prince fall back, both hands raised and he frantically waving it left and right. "I just...wanted to inform you...that breakfast is...ready...," he stuttered, eyes locked on the tonfas in the black-haired prince's hands in front of him. "I have no intention in-"

"Quiet, herbivore," the black-haired prince cuts his words. "You've disturbed my sleep. You shall be punished for it," he added and swung the tonfa in his left hand at the brunette.

"Hiii-!" Prince Tsunayoshi yelped and quickly ducked the incoming tonfa.

"Tch," the black-haired grunted as his tonfa crashed onto the wall where the brunette previously leaned on; making a quite-big-hole on it. He pulled his tonfa back and turned to the brunette. "You herbivore..."he growled, staring menacingly at the other prince.

Prince Tsunayoshi gulped. "Ca-ca-calm down, H-Hibari-san..."

"I'll bite you to death," was Prince Hibari Kyouya's reply before he launched himself towards the brunette, aiming the shivering-with-fear figure with his tonfas. He smirked as he watched the brunette's face paled; eyes widening at his approaching figure, sweating bullets and body trembled even more than before.

"Now, now," a voice suddenly cuts in as a pair of hands stopped the black-haired prince's tonfas midair, exactly two inches away from the brunette's nose. "That's not very nice thing to do to your brother, my son."

Prince Kyouya shot the intruder a death glare. "Let go," he hissed.

"Can't do that, dear," said intruder replied with a smile. "You're going to attack Tsunayoshi-kun if I let go, no?"

"I won't repeat it twice."

"Promise you won't attack Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The black-haired prince glared at the intruder's smiling face. "... Fine," he finally answered, retreating his tonfas-the intruder's grip on the tonfas were loosened now-back and started to walk away from said intruder.

"That's my son," the black-haired intruder smiled in satisfaction. "Now, I'm sure you're starving. Won't you come with your mother here to the dining hall and have breakfast together?"

"I'm going back to sleep," the Prince replied, ignoring his mother's question and climbed up the bed. "Get yourself and that herbivore out of my room and fix that wall before I woke up," he added before pulling the sheet up to cover his body and doze off almost immediately.

"Ah. Sleep as much as you want then. I'll make sure the servants fix that hole on the wall later," the intruder said and turned to the pale brunette prince. "I'm so sorry about that, Tsunayoshi-kun," he apologized and extended a hand to the now-sitting brunette prince.

Prince Tsunayoshi accepted the hand and rose. "I-it's okay, Y-your Majesty," he stuttered his words out, still very shocked by the previous-and that the black-haired prince almost manage to successfully hit him-event. "I should've learned from my previous experience not to disturb Hibari-san while he's sleeping," the brunette chuckled; scratching the back of his head nervously.

Queen Fon joined in chuckling. "Really now, that son of mine. He and his older brother are so much in common. Quite a temper both of them have," he sighed. "I always wonder where such traits came from. I'm worried that they might not get married with that kind of attitudes. Then again, they have quite a fan from both males and females in Namimori..."

Prince Tsunayoshi replied only with an uneasy laugh. He sweats dropped watching Queen Fon of Namimori Kingdom grumbled about his sons' personality and sighed several time on said matter. They moved outside the black-haired prince's sleeping chamber and both stared at the hole on the wall.

"For the love of Hibird," the Queen sighed again. "Will that boy ever change?"

"You as his mother should know that better, don't you think so?" a voice; not belong to the brunette prince standing next to him replied.

Queen Fon and Prince Tsunayoshi turned to see the owner of the voice. King Giotto's cape fluttered behind him as he approached the two people and stood between the Queen and Prince; staring intently at the damaged wall. He shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"This is the twelfth times in this week he destroyed the walls. My castle will turn into a ruin if this keeps up, Fon," the Vongola King expressed his concern to the neighbouring kingdom's Queen. "Seriously now, how many walls he have to destroy to be satisfied?" he asked and leaned onto the damaged wall; caressing its surface and started to cry. "My precious..."

The other two person sweat dropped watching the King planting kisses on said wall and crying a river while mumbling words such as 'Oh, you didn't deserve this. Not at all', 'My poor beautiful castle' and 'You will be fixed right away now, dear.'

"F-Father," Prince Tsunayoshi grimaced at the sight. His father the King is truly a remarkable, respectable man in Vongola Kingdom and all over other Mafia Kingdoms in the world. He is known as a sophisticated and honourable man, having earned himself countless praises from other kingdoms and kings alike. They admired him for being able to turn his previously-unknown kingdom into one of the most influential Mafia Kingdom in the world at his young age. The King, however, can be pretty dramatic sometimes; especially when it comes to the matters of His Majesty's family and his beloved castle. His Majesty will sometimes broke into tears and throwing tantrum if the properties in the King's castle were ruined. It is even worse if the roses in his garden were disturbed-the culprit will usually be the 'Cow combo'-and the petals of the plucked roses scattered unbeautiful-ly on the ground. It's a good thing that only the King's family members and His Majesty's loyal vassals knew about this though. "It will be fixed immediately, Father. Yamamoto and Sasa-"

"Juudaime!" a shout calling Prince Tsunayoshi was heard and the brunette turned around to the silver-haired man running anxiously at him. "I'm sorry for being late. Juudaime, did he hurt you?" the silver-haired man asked, panting at the same time because of the running he previously did.

"Breathe, Gokudera. Breathe," the brunette replied him. "It's fine, I'm okay," he added.

Prince Gokudera scanned his surrounding and like the brunette prince and the black-haired queen before, he sweats dropped watching the Vongola King's over-dramatic sad scene. "He did that?" he asked, pointing to the hole on the wall the king is crying onto.

Prince Tsunayoshi gave a nervous laugh. "It's my fault though. I should've just leave him-"

"That bastard!" Prince Gokudera gritted his teeth and dug in his pocket, taking out several of his handmade bombs out of it. He kicked the door of the chamber down-which startled the weeping king and made His Majesty choked on his breath and sobbed even more-and entered the chamber. "How dare you hurt Juudaime!" the silver-haired prince's voice can be heard from outside of said chamber.

"Waah-! Gokudera! I'm not hurt-Don't-!" Prince Tsunayoshi followed the other into the chamber and gasped at the sight of the black-haired prince waking up; black clouds surrounding him.

"...You bunch of herbivores," Prince Kyouya readied his tonfas; didn't even bother to smooth his tousled hair and wiped away the little drool dripping from his lips. The prince's theme song-in piano-can be heard as he rose from his bed. With his red eyes, he glared at the other two princes.

'W-w-w-we're sorry, Hibari-san," Prince Tsuna tried to reasoned with the pissed black-haired prince. "W-w-we d-di—"

"I'll bite you to death."

- ooo -

Queen Fon shook his head hearing the screams and shouts from inside his son's sleeping chamber. He wondered about the well-being of the other two princes inside said room and pondered the reasons upon his first son, the Namimori Kingdom's current ruler's decision to make him and his younger brother stay in Vongola Kingdom while he was away tending whatever business he's taking care of. The Queen can never tell what the first prince is thinking ever since the prince was little. Queen Fon is worried that Prince TYL Kyouya might have been too burdened with the kingdom's matters ever since the death of the previous Namimori King and wished that he can, somehow, do something to ease the weight of ruling a kingdom at such a young age that rested on the first prince's shoulder. He sighed and, turning to the Vongola King, the sigh turned into him forehead-palming himself. The Vongola King tensely chewed on his handkerchief as His Majesty's eyes watched in horror-through the hole on the wall-the event happened inside the Queen's prince's sleeping chamber.

"No, no, no...Not the antique vase! Ah! Ah! Not that expensive table!" he gawked. "My castle...Oh, my poor, poor, precious castle!" His Majesty cried before passing out at the sight of Prince Gokudera and Prince Kyouya making another couple of holes on the walls across the room.

**. TO BE CONTINUED .**

* * *

**A/N: **I've changed a lot of stuff in this fanfic. Now it's longer that I intended it to be... =w=; The reason of why the Namimori Kingdom's Queen and second prince currently in Vongola Kingdom will be explain in the next chapter. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it! X3


End file.
